Romeo & Juliet revisited
by sabnitchTL
Summary: I will tell you a romantic tragedy. This story is the story of a woman called Juliet and a man called Romeo.
_I will tell you a romantic tragedy. This story is the story of a woman called Juliet and a man called Romeo.
There were entirely opposite by their social class and their race. You surely ask this question at yourself: '' why she wants to talk about two people completely different ? '' - because their destiny will bumped into each other and never be separate. _

_Juliet was issue of a noble family, daughter of Lord and Lady Capulet living in Verone. She had green eyes and immensely long blond hair , she could made a scarf with themas long as they were !_

 _Romeo for its part has be sold by his family and bought by a comfortably one but he fled_

 _because he wanted to live his life and not be the servant of the others. This is how_

 _he joined the circus Zavatta. Romeo had a very difficult beginning owing to his skin color. Nevertheless, his talent was quickly recognized, he was also picked by the famous Piccadilly Circus in London ! That's how he reached glory and success, so he was very renowned !_

 _8 October 1597, the day when everything changes in the heart of Romeo. For his performance he needed a spectator. This is the first time that Romeo and Juliet met each other ._

" _Whats your name lady ? Inquired Romeo_

 _\- Juliet Capulets replied shyly Juliet "_

 _After the show they spent the night together. Unfortunately Juliet left the next day at dawn with her family. She required him to forget the last night who they spent together and never try to find her._

 _'' Juliet Capulets '', these words resonate in the head of Romeo. He tried by all means to forget Juliet but to no avail.. Thus, he began research to find his love. This is why he repaired to the bar to talk to the bartender Moe_

 _He told him:_ _"_ _You want to find Juliet_ _Capulet ? Poor man.. Its the daughter of Lord and Lady Capulet, all is in the name,.. a very noble family ! Their home is in Verone, but you never could came into it because of the guards ! And if you and if you succeed_ _how could you be closer of Juliet ?"_

 _Romeo was very confident. So, he came to the address_ _who Moe said and he managed to climb the fence and_ _circumvent the guards without so much difficulties ! Romeo was a brilliant acrobat thanks to the circus !_

 _He find Juliet outside her home, she was looking the stars in the sky when suddenly she saw Romeo in the bushes_

 _'"You ! But what the hell are you doing here ?! I told you to forget me ! And now I found you in my garden !_

 _\- I never could forget my sweet Juliet... "_

 _with these words_ _Juliet be softened : '' Im so glad_ _to see you..! "_

 _Romeo came frequently to_ _Juliet,_ _it was the purest love between them, he could thank warmly_ _Homer Simpson telling him to check the address of Juliet at Moe !_

 _Nonetheless, the headmistress_ _of Zavatta Circus, Mss Hecate was very jealous, full of hatred of Romeo's success because his fault bcause_ _after his departure her circus went bankrupt. Romeo was gone of Zavatta so no one would came for the show ! This is why Mss Hecate avowed to the police that Romeo had no identity papers._

" _Romeo has no papers, you'll find it easily because now he plays for the Coliseum theater_ _for the play Othello, he is the first black to play in the theater, what a cheek !"_

 _Thereby, he was sent to jail and treated roughly. Nevertheless he was lucky to be in the same cell of El Chapo, a drug lord. His acolytes had built a railroad underneath their cell to get him out ! Unlikely!_

 _At its output Romeo joined immediately Juliet. She explained that she cant rejoin him because she is not allowed to leave her home. Thereby, Romeo went up of her tower through Juliet's hair who served him of rope !_

" _My parents no longer want let me out because I told them that I loved a black man.. "said drearily Juliet_

 _Concerning Romeo he explained his stay and his release from the jail , now she knew why he had not returned earlier see her._

" _If I told them that you have been in prison they will to kill me !_

 _\- Thou shalt not have to tell them Juliet, I must leave , flee from here otherwise I'll be again in jail.. You'll be ready to leave your home?_

 _\- I'll do everything to be with you !_

 _\- Tomorrow morning at dawn I'll came here to take you with me, at this moment you will be able to get out of your tower ?_

 _\- Yes ! said Juliet eager and enthusiastic_

 _\- Pack your bags, tomorrow we leave this town to reach the 7th heaven together ! "_

 _The next day they fled the city and Romeo took the beans that he kept in his pocket and planted_

 _them in the ground. Then came a gigantic tree climbing very high in the sky !_

 _They both live happily for a long moment but the happy times end up because the time passed and Juliet rejuvenated instead of get old and gray. She had the disease of Button, she was born as an old baby and died in embryo in the arms of her Romeo that himself was sick._


End file.
